


You're The Universe I'm Helpless In

by AvatarKitten



Series: Ruthari Week [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon, Rated M Just To Be Safe, best husbands deserve it, nothing explicit just a little spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Ruthari Week Day 2: FreeEthari wants to make sure Runaan is ready for more intimate things after being freed from the coin.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	You're The Universe I'm Helpless In

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO if the tags weren't enough, there is some implied sexy times in this fic so if you're uncomfortable with that, think again before reading. It's nothing explicit though!

Ethari sighed into the soft kiss being placed upon his lips, the newest of _many_ kisses being shared that night. He and Runaan laid in their shared bed, soft sheets and blankets wrinkled and pillows moved about from the various motions of their kissing session. This was one of the couple's favorite things to do, having moments where they could relax and be all loving towards each other was rare, and therefore always cherished. Their hands roamed around the other's bodies, Ethari's occasionally slipping into Runaan's long locks, Runaan's sometimes moving under Ethari's signature crop top. 

Their kisses this night had started out quick and gentle, small pecks in between sentences as they snuggled up in the warm embrace the other offered. They then became lingering, more passionate kisses, the kind that they couldn't help but smile and laugh into. Slowly though, they grew more intense and heated, the grips of the two moon elves growing tighter and soft noises of pleasure leaving their lips. 

After a while Runaan broke away from the embrace to trail kisses down his husband's neck, leaving an occasional love bite in his wake. Ethari giggled at some of them, the sensation feeling a bit ticklish, and gasped at some others, the feeling making a warmth form within him. However, when he felt Runaan's hands grab at his shirt, beginning to pull it off, he had a realization.

"Wait, s-stop for a second" he said, his voice stuttering as he tried to regain some composure. Runaan backed off immediately, letting go of the garment and leaning back to give Ethari some space.

Consent had always been so important to them, something they valued both in and out of the bedroom. When one of them said stop, the other would always do so immediately, no matter what. Still, Runaan was concerned-- it wasn't common for either of them to want to stop when they were already going.

"Is everything alright? Do you not want to continue?" he asked, "it's alright if you don't want to."

"No no, I do," Ethari began, "I just want to make sure _you're_ okay with doing this. It's the first time we'll be... yknow," he stopped for a moment, a small blush darkening his cheeks that Runaan couldn't help but find adorable. Even after all their years together, certain things would always make the two men flustered without fail.

"It's the first time we'll be doing this since you came home," Ethari finished after taking a moment to compose himself. Runaan was quiet; he hadn't even thought about that. It was true, since he had gotten freed from the coin, he and Ethari had taken things slowly, due to Runaan's need to recover physically and mentally. Even just kissing, when Runaan had first returned, was hard for him sometimes. He had come a long way of course, it had been months since he got home. But this was a still a bridge they had yet to cross, so Ethari wanted to be sure he was ready. He thought for a moment, and then looked up at Ethari and smiled, moving a bit closer to grasp the craftsman's hand.

"A while ago I would have said no... but I think I'm ready this time. You've been through all of this with me, for every step of healing. You freed me from that coin,"

He paused, moving the hand holding Ethari's upwards to caress the other elf's cheek.

"But you also freed me from a dark, lonely existence afterwards. You made me feel safe again, no matter what," he paused, looking down at his other arm, or what was left of it. In it's place was a hand-crafted prosthetic, made specially by Ethari, as evidenced by the swirling patterns in the metal. Losing his arm had been one of the hardest things for Runaan, it made him feel weak and insecure. But Ethari helped him through that, working with him to figure out a way to make him feel like himself again.

"What I mean to say is, you are the reason I finally feel ready to do this," he finished, smiling softly at Ethari once again, a smile which Ethari soon returned, moving his own hand up to gently hold the one on his cheek.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, my heart. I'd never want you to feel uncomfortable. I love you." he said, moving over to the assassin to press another kiss to his lips, a long, slow kiss, one they could both feel the love in. When they pulled apart, Ethari pressed their foreheads together for a moment; a silent yet effective display of the immense love the couple felt for eachother.

After another moment, Ethari pulled back, a small smirk on his face. He moved his arms around Runaan's neck and laid back, pulling his husband down with him. Runaan's face went red as he did so, a sound of surprise coming from him.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
